PollDump 5 1 2012
PollDump_5_1_2012 Anyone want mod? 3 Nope 1 *sigh* Fine I'll take it. GIB MOD TO 1 hipster kun 0 anime clubber 0 Always awake epsilon 1 just go afk 4chan winter cup start 0 http://www.livestream.com/barrel_roll 1 /a/ vs /b/ for the first round 4chan winter cup 1st round 0 http://www.livestream.com/barrel_roll 1 /a/ lost to /b/; currently /co/ vs /x/ 0 Who will win? 0 Pony fuckers 2 Superstitious idiots 4chan winter cup 1st round 0 /a/ lost to /b/; currently /co/ vs /x/ 2 zawa zawa~ Who do you root for? 1 /co/ 2 /x/ Keep KS OST? 2 Yes 5 No well? 3 ya 1 no /mu/ vs /k/ or something. I don't really give a shit. Enjoy. 3 :3 1 Penor confirmed for sexy Have a poll. 0 /mu/ 8 /k/ DEMOCRACY 3 keep going 3 take a break Joe, when you see Emily... 0 Tell her to wait for me. 2 Cuz I've still got work to do... KUYASHII 2 ZAWA 4 ZAWA WorkQuest! Penor is busy doing some fucking work. You don't get a VN 4 BAD END. 4 Penor confirmed for faggot. Test your might 0 Drink soup 0 Yellow chunks of fat please 4 Give me the pee Hisao 4 Gomen ne I'm not hungry Its story time! 1 Near midnight. 1 Arc is insane. Remember this. Oh right I was supposed to write. 3 So. Continuation? 0 One shot. Alright. 0 Some bullshit about Boston being Hell. 3 Some shit with lolis (inb4 Anon chooses this) 2 Denshi is a mecha musume. Sword of the Hunter huh? Well, okay. Now, how do you want this done? 0 Start from where you left off. 5 New Game. Retain loli cast or find them all over again? 0 Keep em. 5 Eh lets really start over. An odd feeling of deja vu rushes over you as you slowly open your eyes. The cold floor of the monastery basement presses against your cheek and you can't help but feel the overwhelming pain of a burn on your chest. The familiar legs of your partner greet you as you tilt her head up. "Oh?! You're awake? Damned incompetent. . ." Well, her scathing remarks are still there. Great. 1 Gargle. 0 "Sorry, don't see you take fireballs. . ." 3 Just get up. There wasn't really any time for a remark, given you notice she's also holding up a rather intricate magical barrier. A barrier, mind you, that was holding out an entire pack of hellhounds along with their alpha hound. You hold out an arm manifesting your weapon of choice at your fingertips in a flash of light. 1 Halberd Original/Canon 0 Sword 1 Axe 2 Firearm Firearm. 2 Long barreled. 3 Short. Short barreled. 2 Pistol. 4 Sawed-off of some sort. Final Poll. 0 Shotgun. 4 Carbine. Last chance to switch weapons. >Implying its not due to author preference 3 Go to a fucking pistol. 2 STAY THE COURSE. Well? 2 Stay sane. One pistol. 3 Akimbo all the way. Your hands tighten around the grips of your familiar firearms. "You're ready to fight? About time." She releases the barrier and wrings her scythe out from the ground. A spray of concrete and dust explodes in front of her as she does so, blinding the hounds before you. Sometimes, she was too ridiculously strong with that thing. 0 Team A firing? 0 Deal with the closet one. 3 Aim for the Alpha. Naturally you'd aim for the leader. Thankfully they're always designated by the bastard with three heads. Leveling one of your pistols you quickly send several rounds towards it only to be cut off by a closer hound lunging straight at you. With barely any time to react you see Abigail's scythe flash in front of you, impaling it, "Idiot!" 1 They're probably on you, backpedal and push her with you. 1 Keep shooting the Alpha. 2 Situation check. You hazard a glance around the room. Five hounds. Well, four now. Your rounds found home on the Alpha, as you notice it slipping up the staircase on the opposite end of the room. What catches your immediate attention afterward would be the three others barreling down on you. 1 No time to aim, dive for cover. 1 Drag Abby to the ground with you. 2 Shoot them. One and a half meters. That was roughly the distance between you and the hounds when you started raising your pistols again. Two feet, The distance when you leveled them. One inch. The point where the nerves actually fired to fire the gun. By the time that command reached your hand, you had already let go of the gun. 0 Teeth sink into your throat and immediately take away your capacity to scream. 0 The subsequent flames really made you wish you could. 0 Of course, in all you really just hoped for death soon afterward. Something you receive with little problem. 2 BAD END. Reload? _ 3 Y 0 N Shame. You can't reload when your dead. 0 Sorry. 2 Now lets get back to the story. You dive to your right, not having enough time to fight back. Catching another flash of steel from the corner of your eye, you exit your roll and look behind you. Abby was making quick work of the hounds in the confusion. Only two and the Alpha left. 1 She has it handled. Go for the Alpha. 2 Assist her. Five rounds. Thats how may you empty into one of the hellhounds with its back to you. With a low whimper, it crumples to the ground. The other didn't have such a luxury, Abby's lifting it skyward with her scythe. "Oh, look. You finally took one out." 1 "Shut up." 3 Ignore her and go for the Alpha. You jolt up the stairs, only to be greeted by the heat of flames expanding down the entire length of it. Reacting quickly, you nearly fall down the entire flight and out the doorway as flames engulf the entire staircase in front of you. Good thing it was made of stone. 0 Fire up the stairs. 0 Wait it out. 2 Throw magic at it. But what kind? 0 Fight Fire with MORE Fire. 2 Ice. 1 Wind. 0 Lightning. You snap your fingers instantly chilling the length of the hallway rapidly. Normally this would cause rapid flash freezing of water vapor in the air, but in this case it simply resulted in the fire putting itself out. Although, that may have more been due to freezing the liquid in the hound's eyes as well. 3 You have a clear shot, shoot it. 1 Get closer. You empty your magazines and watch as its corpse tumbles down the stairs, disintegrating into ash as it does so. By the time it reaches your feet it is nothing but a pile of smoking embers and ash. Before you can celebrate your not so glorious victory, you remember you have a burn. Via pain. You clutch your chest. "Gah!" Abby rushes over, "Hold still." 2 "Oh? I thought you didn't care about me." 1 "I can heal this myself. Don't worry." 0 Just let her look at it. She was always better with the healing magic. Its 1 in the morning. PAUSING. 0 Events are probably going to remain largely the same since its just a New Game. 1 If you even remember the beginning to this. 2 Or even care about it continuing.